Pathetic Casanovas
by eStranglo
Summary: Peter is Neal. Neal is Peter. Tag to 2x15 - Power Play. Read and Review, please!


**I was bored. And I didn't have anything to do. So I just wrote this in... 15 minutes. Honestly, I have no idea what I wrote but I do hope you all enjoy it! ;)**

**Reviews will be appreciated.**

**This happens right after Peter makes the coffee for Neal and walks back into the office.**

**Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin.**

* * *

**Additional Tag – 2x15, Power Play**

* * *

Peter started up the stairs carrying the mug that had so much sugar that it would probably kill a diabetic person in a second.

Or not.

He didn't know. He wasn't the expert in medical stuff. He was the expert in investigating and solving crimes. Which would be a lot easier if Neal hadn't kicked him out of his own office.

He cursed his CI for impersonating him. He knew that it was the only way but still... Now Neal got to pretend that he was Peter, the FBI Agent, Elizabeth's husband while he, he was stuck being Neal Caffrey.

Peter paused when he entered the office. Elizabeth was sitting in Peter's chair and Neal was perched on the armrest, an arm around her.

_My wife!_ Peter fumed inwardly. However, he fixed a "_Once this is over, I'll kill you, Neal_" smile on his face and placed the mug on the table before Neal. "Here you go, Peter," he said, and then sat down in the extra chair.

"Thank you, Neal," Neal replied as he looked at the two women. "Oh, would you two like something? I'm sure Neal would be glad to fetch something."

"I'm good, Hun," Elizabeth replied, smiling at Neal and looking at Peter from the corner of her eyes.

"No, thank you," Brooke said. "Elizabeth, you have such a wonderful husband."

"I know," Elizabeth said, awkwardly patting Neal's thigh. "He's amazing."

"And you two make a lovely couple."

"That we do," Neal agreed, staring at Elizabeth affectionately. "Made for each other."

_Take one for the team, take one for the team,_ Peter chanted in his head. Sometimes the fact that Neal was very good at acting annoyed him. Right now, Peter knew that the situation was awkward for Neal too, but he handled it very well. His was calm and composed and totally in control. Peter, on the other hand, wanted to bang either Neal's or his own head in a wall.

Okay fine. Maybe he was exaggerating. But he really was annoyed.

"How did you two meet?" Brooke asked.

Neal and Elizabeth glanced at each other.

"Oh, it's a long story," Neal said, sipping his coffee and almost coughing it out.

Peter hid a smile. "You okay, Peter?" Peter asked politely.

"Yes, it's good coffee," Neal said after he forced the extra-sugary drink down his throat. His slightly glared at Peter, who looked smug, "No sugar, just the way I asked you to make it."

"You're welcome." Peter said.

"What would I do without you, Neal," he muttered.

"Umm, I-I was a witness to this museum robbery that he was investigating," Elizabeth told Brooke, diverting the attention from the two men. "And we both liked each other. It started off from there."

"Though I must admit that it took me forever to ask her out," Neal said, glancing at Peter from the corner of his eye. "Because that's who I am: I'm pathetic and awkward when it comes to women. And I got pretty lucky with this totally perfect woman here." He pointed towards Elizabeth.

"That's not true, honey," Elizabeth supplied, glancing at Peter who seemed annoyed.

"It is," Neal replied, turning to look at Peter. "I mean, I have to admit that Neal here has helped me quite a few times when it comes to arranging a surprise or a gift for you. I believe that he is much more creative, caring and romantic when it comes to relationships. Any woman would be lucky to have him."

Peter looked at Neal and then at Brooke, a smile on his face. "Oh yes. Totally. I'm not at all awkward with women. I flirt with them _every_ chance I get and I sleep with a lot of them too. In fact, I'm thinking of getting the word "Casanova" tattooed on my chest. How do you think that will look, Peter?"

"Okay," Brooke said uncomfortably, looking back at Elizabeth, "I think we should go. I have a few tasks I have to do for my boss."

"Of course," Elizabeth said, standing up quickly. "I think that is a great idea."

"I'll walk you two out," Neal offered.

When the three of them disappeared into the elevator, Peter walked over to Diana's desk, grumbling under his breath and shooting ugly glances where Neal was.

"This is good," Jones agreed as Peter walked by them.

"So much better than I expected," Diana laughed.

Peter glared at them. "No, no. No, no." He warned, and then walked through the door and pressed the button for the elevator.

When he walked out of the building, he stood back and watched Neal say his goodbyes to the two women.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Agent Burke," Brooke said, shaking his hand.

Neal smiled. "And don't you worry about anything, Brooke. We've got it covered. I'll be in touch with you," he turned to Elizabeth and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tonight, Hun."

"Okay, Hun." Elizabeth said and then quickly got into the cab after Brooke.

As the cab drove away, Peter walked over to Neal. "'_Hun_'?" he asked, his eyes flashing with anger and irritation. "And I'm _awkward and pathetic_?"

"Hey, I was just playing the role," Neal said, holding his hands up as he turned to face him. "And I'm getting a Casanova tattoo?"

Peter shrugged, a smile spreading on his face. "I was just playing the role," he told him. "So what did Brooke say to you?"

"Oh, I am sorry, that information is strictly for Agent Burke."

"Cut the crap, Neal."

"Say you're sorry first."

"Sorry?" Peter asked incredulously. "For what? You're the one who all but kissed my wife!"

"Touche," Neal said with a nod. A moment later he said, "Buy me some decent coffee and I'll tell you."

Peter glared at him. "Fine."

* * *

**There you go.**

**Hope you liked it. Do review!**


End file.
